Paying Tribute
by SMJ
Summary: * Chapter 6 is new. * Harry, Ron and Hermione eliminate Voldemort, at a terrible price. How do those closest to Harry deal with his death?
1. The Beginning of the End

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. The plot is mine, so please ask before posting to any other website. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Paying Tribute  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
It was a solemn crowd that packed the dining room at Hogwarts on that cold, gray day in June. The long tables had been removed, replaced by hundreds of folding chairs. Atop the dais, where the teachers and headmasters customarily dined, sat a podium and a single casket.  
  
Anyone observing the mourners who passed through the double doors at the entrance of the hall noted the stunned shock on the face of each entrant as they saw the casket for the first time.  
  
On that day, the jubilation everyone felt following the greatest victory the wizarding world had known in centuries was forgotten.  
  
On that day, Harry Potter was laid to rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Harry, Harry! I can't tell you how proud of you I am!" Ginny Weasley rose up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. Right on cue, Harry's face turned bright red.  
  
Hermione let out another of her typical, long-suffering sighs. "Harry, you and Ginny have been dating for almost two years. One would think you'd be past the 'embarrassed stage' by now."  
  
Wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder, he leaned in toward Hermione in an attempt to keep the conversation private. "You're right, as always, Hermione, but her whole family is here. Even Bill and Charlie! It's all a bit daunting."  
  
It was Ginny's turn to sigh. "They're all here to see you graduate. Like I said last night, don't worry about it. Ah, here they all come now." Holding Harry's arm around her shoulders, she turned them both around to face the onslaught of Weasleys.  
  
"Hey there, Harry, what's going on here?" It was either Fred or George, Harry couldn't tell. The other twin chimed in, smiling. "I'm not sure I like this. Ron, haven't you been keeping an eye on Ginny for us?"  
  
"Boys, that'll be enough." Arthur Weasley was proud of Harry, pleased that Harry and Ginny had taken an interest in each other. "We're here to celebrate with Ron and Hermione and Harry. They've been through a lot these past seven years - let them enjoy today."  
  
"All right, all right, Dad! George and I were only joking. Way to go, all three of you."  
  
This kicked off a few minutes of congratulations, as Ron, Harry and Hermione were passed around the Weasley family for handshakes and hugs. Harry had just started to talk with some of the other Hogwarts graduates from his class, when a disheveled and bloodied Sirius Black ran into the room.  
  
Sirius ran right past Harry, making a beeline straight to Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't know whether to be upset, or worried. He loved his godfather, and was grateful that Sirius had taken the time over the past few years to guide and encourage him. The last time Harry had seen him this frantic, however, was near the end of last year's final term. During the final game of the school's Quidditch Cup versus Slytherin, Harry had to fly away from the match to rescue a wandless Sirius from Azkaban's dementors. Putting up with Malfoy's incessant gloating over Slytherin's ensuing victory was a small price to pay for finally clearing Sirius's name.  
  
The memory of that day was quickly lost as Sirius begun to whisper into Dumbledore's ear. After a few moments, Sirius stepped away, and Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at his own throat. His voice amplified, Dumbledore spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is no time to spare. Voldemort and his followers are but a few kilometers away from the school and approaching swiftly." 


	2. Feeling Protected

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. The plot is mine, so please ask before posting to any other website. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Paying Tribute  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Feeling Protected  
  
The dining room at Hogwarts was full. Most of the Ministry of Magic, from Cornelius Fudge on down, occupied several rows in the middle of the room. The students and staff of Hogwarts, each wearing a black sash over their robes, filled all the seats in back. All of the students were in shock, not believing what was about to happen. Even Draco Malfoy was withdrawn, his expression inscrutable.  
  
Sirius Black sat a few rows from the front. His head hung low, his long unkempt hair covering over most of his face. The fear and defeat on his face was striking, it was as if he couldn't bear to look up and accept that the casket containing his godson sat just a few feet away.  
  
On the other side of the room, close to the front, sat the Dursleys. The three of them were jittery, weary of everything around them. When Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere this morning at Privet Drive, they didn't know how to take the news of Harry's death. They didn't particularly like Harry at all; they were mean and cruel to him every chance they got. But they were Harry's only surviving family, and Dumbledore insisted that they come. They managed to sit away from everyone else.  
  
Most of the Weasley family sat in the second row, in stunned silence. Arthur had both of his hands around Molly's, and her head rested upon his shoulder. Tears ran unchecked down both of their faces; they were as grief stricken as if they had lost one of their own.  
  
In the front row, Albus Dumbledore was consoling Hagrid. Hagrid was bawling, trembling as Dumbledore tried to calm him down. A few seats over, Ron was a million miles away. His eyes were pointed in the direction of Harry's casket, but his mind was elsewhere. Ginny and Hermione sat on either side of him, each holding one of his hands. Neither had held out much hope that Ron would be able to face this day; both were very thankful that he was there.  
  
Once Hagrid had calmed down, Dumbledore rose and walked up the stairs to the podium. He didn't need to clear his throat or cast a spell to get everyone's attention; apart from some scattered sobbing, the room was silent.  
  
"I thank you all for coming. Today, we pay tribute to a boy." He cocked his head for a moment, in thought. "No, today we pay tribute to a man.  
  
"In life, Harry Potter bore a heavy burden. We all know the story of how his parents were killed, how the Potter family has, for generations, held the line against evil in this world. For all of his years, Harry has had to come to terms with being 'The Boy Who Lived'. It was an arduous journey.  
  
"There are several people who helped Harry cope with his heritage, and who sheltered him from the things he wasn't yet ready to see. Principal among them is Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, and her family. I'd like to thank the three of you for being gracious enough to help raise such a fine man."  
  
The Dursleys didn't know how to respond to this. They had ignored Harry's birthdays, they'd sent coins and bottle caps for Christmas, and they'd locked him in a cupboard under the stairs without food for days at a time. Under the gaze of everyone in the room, they felt humiliated and small.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I remember when Harry arrived at Hogwarts. He was a bright young boy, well liked among his peers. And," he added with a brief smile, "he was the youngest Hogwarts seeker in over a century."  
  
This earned smiles and some mild laughter from the crowd. Most of the recent graduates could still remember Harry's first match, when he clinched victory for Gryffindor by swallowing the golden snitch.  
  
"Harry faced Lord Voldemort several times over his seven years at Hogwarts." The room was somber once again at the mention of the Dark Lord. "As Voldemort rose to power, Harry Potter rose to meet every challenge.  
  
"Harry has enriched my life and the lives of the students and faculty at Hogwarts in many ways. He was brave and fearless, but also kind and compassionate. Harry earned the respect of everyone here.  
  
"He was everything that Voldemort never was. I am thankful that Harry and his friends were the ones to rid the world of Voldemort's evil." Dumbledore's calm façade was beginning to crack with emotion, to the surprise of all the students. "My friends, I would gladly have stood in Harry Potter's place. I would have lay down my life to save his." Dumbledore stepped back from the podium, bringing his hands up to his face. He took several seconds to wipe his eyes, and regain his composure.  
  
"Nothing we can ever do will be enough to honor properly the memory of Harry Potter. Harry gave his life defending the school that he loved, the school to which he gave so much, the school he called home. I will spend the rest of my life making sure that the qualities that made 'our young Mister Potter' one of Hogwarts' finest is taught to every student that passes through this school."  
  
"Harry Potter, I will miss you for the rest of my days." Stepping away from the podium, Dumbledore brushed his hand across Harry's coffin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, come here."  
  
Dumbledore was all business as Harry and Hermione approached. Professor McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore at the same time.  
  
"Albus, the students, we have to get them to safety!"  
  
As always, Dumbledore projected calmness. "Yes, Minerva, I was just going to see to that. Harry, you and Hermione gather the prefects and instruct them to lead their houses back to their rooms without delay. Then I want you two to stand guard in the main hallway. You will be the last line of defense, but don't worry too much. They're going to have to get past quite a few wizards to get to you. Now, off you go."  
  
Harry never thought that being Head Boy would make him the last line of defense against anything. He and Hermione rounded up the prefects and got the students to the dorms. After a final look around, they ended up in the main hallway.  
  
"What took you guys so long? I've been here forever!" Ron was leaning up against a wall, wand in hand.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you should be up in Gryffindor house. Get going."  
  
"No way, Hermione! I'm going to stay right here and keep you guys company."  
  
"Ron, Dumbledore wants all the students in their rooms!" Hermione waited, becoming more agitated as Ron failed to move. "Ron, go upstairs!"  
  
Ron gave as good as he got. "No, Hermione! I'm not going to sit upstairs while you two face...whatever!" Ron knew from the resigned look that crossed Hermione's face that he had won the argument. "Besides, when the three of us graduate from Auror School, are you going to...Harry?"  
  
As was usually the case when Ron and Hermione were fighting, they stopped noticing what was going on around them. Ron repeated, "Harry?" as Harry doubled over in pain. Ron and Hermione rushed over to his side. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry clutched his forehead with both hands, grimacing. "My scar!"  
  
Hermione gently threaded her fingers through his hair. "It probably means that Voldemort has begun his attack."  
  
"Oh, those are soothing words, Hermione."  
  
Annoyed, Harry stood up. "Will you two stop, we've got to...Look!" He pointed to the near end of the hallway. "A Death Eater!"  
  
Bringing their wands to bear, each of the three students tried to steel themselves for the fight they knew was coming. The Death Eater slid a few steps closer.  
  
Whispering, Hermione was trying to figure this out. "You aren't supposed to be able to Apparate into Hogwarts!"  
  
"Forget about that for now, Hermione." Having faced worse threats, Harry was calm. "I'll go left. Ron, you go right, and Hermione down the middle. Ron does counter-curses, Hermione does shields, and I'll attack."  
  
They had a second or two to separate before a cold whisper came from behind them. "Harry Potter."  
  
It took all of their courage to turn and face that hideous voice. Lord Voldemort stood at the far end of the hallway, covered in black robes and wearing a wicked grin. "At last, I'm going to kill you, boy." 


	3. The Lessons of Courage

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. The plot is mine, so please ask before posting to any other website. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Paying Tribute  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Lessons of Courage  
  
"Harry is... was, one of my best friends."  
  
Hermione was at the podium, her eyes red and puffy. She felt like throwing up, but by God she was going to get through this.  
  
"He was one of the first wizards I'd ever met. I remember feeling a bit under whelmed by him at first, but I was so full of myself in those days. He was unpretentious, unfailingly polite. Of course, Ron and I didn't know what we were in for. Being Harry's best friends for the last seven years has been dangerous at times.  
  
"What Harry has given me is a real sense of purpose. It took me a long time to realize that having book smarts and being the first to raise your hand in class wasn't what life is about. You have to grow into yourself, constantly learning, relishing every step of the journey.  
  
"He also showed me that bravery and courage aren't defined by actions and words, they're defined by what's in your mind, and in your heart. Harry never stood up to Voldemort all those times just to avenge his parents; he did it because it was right."  
  
Talking so frankly about Harry caused Hermione to face her own feelings. She finished quickly, before her emotions overwhelmed her.  
  
"Harry, you and Ron and I have had so much fun together these last seven years. I love you."  
  
Hermione stood up straight and quickly walked off the stage. The crowd watched, enraptured as she made it all the way back to Ron before collapsing into his waiting arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry poured all the hatred he could muster into his voice. "Why can't you just run off and die?"  
  
"Ahh, Harry, I've often wondered the same thing about you. I need for you to die so that I can have all my powers returned to me, and grasp what should be mine. Today, I will take that final step." Voldemort swiveled his head to the left to scrutinize Ron, then to the right to size up Hermione. "I will allow your friends to live, if you surrender to me now."  
  
Ron bellowed "Never!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hermione added, "We'd sooner die than leave Harry to you."  
  
Smiling, Harry felt energized by his friends' loyalty. "Same plan, guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered. Hermione gave them both a firm nod.  
  
Harry spun to face Voldemort, bringing his wand up to the ready. "Expelliarmus!" he cried, as the three of them moved in, wands waving, to challenge Voldemort. 


	4. The Pain of Letting Go

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. The plot is mine, so please ask before posting to any other website. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Paying Tribute  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Pain of Letting Go  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were barely managing to hold their own against Voldemort. They got a lucky break when the dark lord signaled his Death Eater servant to Apparate away, but Voldemort was stopping everything they threw at him.  
  
Voldemort stood still, unmovable, casting spell after spell, while the three of them shifted around in what felt like a cramped hallway. At times, they kept Voldemort on his heels, able only to defend. When he was able to attack, they had to cast defensive spells and dodge curses.  
  
For several minutes, the battle swung back and forth. Harry, racking his brain while trying to slip past Voldemort's defenses, realized that something would have to change, or Voldemort would overcome them before help arrived.  
  
He surprised himself by figuring out how to do it. If he could muster the power to Apparate, then the Habita Duonem spell might do the trick.  
  
It took another minute to realize that his plan would require him to sacrifice his life.  
  
Harry had long felt that, in the end, he would be the one to face down Voldemort. Now that Voldemort had return to power, Harry knew that a sacrifice would, once again, be necessary. He would have to do it soon, before regrets, sadness or nerves stayed his hand.  
  
"Guys, when he drops his wand, take him out."  
  
Hermione was absorbed in holding up a shield spell, but she managed to convey her puzzlement through her clenched jaw. "What do you mean, Harry, when he drops his wand?"  
  
Ron was a disbeliever as well. "He isn't going to drop his wand!"  
  
"Yes he will, Hermione, you and Ron just keep watching, it'll happen."  
  
The conversation came to a sudden end, as Voldemort caught Ron with the Cruciatus curse. Ron dropped to the floor, screaming in agony.  
  
"Noooooo!" Hermione cried out, crossing over to protect Ron.  
  
With Voldemort's attention elsewhere, this was Harry's moment.  
  
Voldemort released the Cruciatus curse once he realized that Harry had Apparated. He summoned in his energies to try and detect Harry's presence, and was stunned to feel Harry standing right behind him. Too late, he only managed to turn part of the way around before Harry, with a swish and flick of his wand, whispered, "Habita Duonem."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry Potter stood against darkness and won."  
  
Sirius Black was leaning on the podium, using it to support his tall and wiry frame.  
  
"Harry's mother and father were two of my best friends. I was there on that wonderful day when Harry was born. Lily and James Potter, knowing what kind of evil any child of theirs would have to face, went ahead and did it. Some thought they were crazy; why put an infant in such danger? I even raised the question with James while Lily was pregnant.  
  
"James told me, 'What it comes down to is love. I don't know if evil can ever be completely vanquished. But I do know that love is the strongest thing there is. It grants happiness, where power only gives satisfaction. Lily and I are going to pour all our love into this baby. No matter what happens, we're doing the right thing.'"  
  
Sirius paused, observing the impact of the weight of his words on those present.  
  
"Of course, I still feel cheated. As many of you know, since my release from Azkaban, I've spent most of my time guarding Harry. I would have given up my life to save him. And it's not just because he's my godson. That boy had a way of winning over people.  
  
"Harry is proof that James Potter had it right. Love is the strongest thing there is..."  
  
He paused, hearing a sob from somewhere in the front row, from Ginny Weasley. She had held her tears back for too long, and Sirius' words seemed to push her over the edge.  
  
"We all owe much to Harry Potter. Not only did he and his friends save us, he showed us the way to live."  
  
With a wave of his left hand, Sirius conjured a white carnation into his right. He placed it upon Harry's coffin, and walked back down to his seat, head down.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron, free of the Cruciatus curse, and was coming around. When he saw Voldemort was still standing there, he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
Hermione, gasping in shock, looked at Voldemort. It seemed unlikely that Voldemort could finish off Harry without making any noise, but Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen. Anger and rage washed over her face as she stood and faced him. "You killed Harry!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were quickly back to dodging spells and casting shields, trying to stay alive. As they backed away from Voldemort, Ron asked Hermione, "What happened to Harry?"  
  
Hermione had to duck under a Cruciatus spell before she could respond. "I don't know, one moment I was looking down at you, and the next moment he was gone."  
  
Voldemort chose that moment to yell, "So, the all powerful Voldemort is afraid of an eighteen-year old boy?" Ron and Hermione stole a glance at each other, wondering why Voldemort was talking like that.  
  
"Hermione, let's have a go at him from both directions. We've got to capture him once and for all, he's killed Harry." As Hermione gave Ron's plan a nod of approval, Voldemort stumbled, crying out, "Stop goading me, boy, or else your friends are going to suffer an eternity of torture." Voldemort stopped, his wand arm raised, but a look of utter bewilderment on his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other once again, baffled. "I figure he's lost it, Hermione. Maybe we can bind his body, or petrify him."  
  
As they turned back to Voldemort, he straightened up, appearing to be back to his normal self. He pointed his wand toward Hermione and spoke. "Crucio."  
  
Ron ran over to Hermione as she fell to the floor in agony. It wasn't until he was bending down to protect her that he heard Voldemort's screams. As he jerked his head up, he saw Voldemort, doubled over in agony and clutching his hands to his forehead, where a lightning-bolt shaped scar similar to Harry's was throbbing.  
  
It took Ron a few seconds to realize that Voldemort had also dropped his wand. Standing up, without hesitation, he waved his wand at Voldemort, and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
The green ray of light that leapt out of Ron's wand struck Voldemort in the chest, knocking him backwards and onto the floor. Mesmerized by what he had done, Ron began to shuffle over to where Voldemort lay.  
  
Getting closer, he saw Voldemort's skin begin to turn gray and crumble away. As Voldemort's body vanished, something else remained, a body lay buried under a dark cloak. Using the toe of his shoe, Ron gingerly nudged the body over to get a look at its face.  
  
Harry Potter looked back up at Ron, his face contorted in terrible pain.  
  
"Harry? Harry, what happened?" Ron sat down and held Harry's head in his lap.  
  
Harry's voice was frail. "You did it, Ron. You killed Voldemort. He's dead. You." Harry broke into a fit of rattled coughing.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
After a few more seconds, Harry could speak again. "Don't blame yourself Ron, you did a good thing. It was inevitable: once we shared the same body, Voldemort's fate would be my own."  
  
Ron gasped, tears began to pour down his face, as he realized what he had done. "Harry, no, this can't be happening! I hit you with the Avada Kedavra curse? No, it can't be, Harry, please tell me it isn't true."  
  
"It makes sense, Ron." Hermione, strong enough to stand up and walk over, was standing behind Ron, looking down at Harry. "You used the Habita Duonem spell, didn't you, Harry?"  
  
"Standard Book of Spells, Book Seven. It was the only way to disarm him." Harry's voice was weakening. "You guys, I think I have to go now."  
  
Ron was beginning to panic. "No, Harry, wait! Hold on, Dumbledore will be here any second, and we can take you up to the infirmary!"  
  
"Ron, Hermione. Please remember that this isn't your fault. I made this choice, not you. I'll miss you both." Harry's eyes fluttered for a few moments before closing for good.  
  
Ron's body tensed up as he stared into Harry's lifeless face for a few moments. Soon he was sobbing, his forehead resting against Harry's scar, with Hermione's arms wrapped him. 


	5. The Circle of Life

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. The plot is mine, so please ask before posting to any other website. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Paying Tribute  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Circle of Life  
  
"I owe quite a bit to Harry Potter. We had endless hours of fun; we faced some tough trials together. But the biggest lesson I learned is much more profound."  
  
Ronald and Hermione Weasley stood together in the center of Potter's Circle, the garden near the lake at Hogwarts where Harry was buried ten years ago. Most of the students from Hogwarts' five houses stood outside the circle, looking in. The whole Weasley family was present, and well as many of Harry's teachers and old Hogwarts classmates.  
  
Ron was smiling, holding onto Hermione's hand, happy to be able to wax philosophic about his old friend. "Of course, I'm not referring to young Harry over there," pointing to a red-haired baby boy sitting on his Grandma Molly's lap, "although if our boy turns out to be anything like Harry Potter, we'll be pleased. What I mean to say is, Harry taught me a lot about me. When I met him, I was just another in a long line of Weasleys. At least, that's how it felt sometimes. I had five brothers to live up to. Of my two best friends, one was possibly the most famous wizard there was, and the other was the smartest person in the school." There was laughter as Hermione began to blush.  
  
"After Harry's death, after Voldemort was defeated at last, Professor Dumbledore called me into his office. He said, 'Ronald, you are going feel hurt by this for a long time. There's nothing anyone can do to take it away.  
  
"'You can, however, give yourself some help. Lean on the friends you love and trust the most. No true friend will blame you for Harry's death. Remember that you are responsible for saving the life of almost every man, woman and child on this planet. You, Harry and Hermione were able to stop Voldemort when I failed to do so. Last, and most important, remember Harry's last words. 'I made this choice, not you.' Always remember that Harry made a choice. He understood the consequences. He chose to share possession of Voldemort's body, knowing the cost if he succeeded. Our lives are shaped by the choices we make. You have a good head on your shoulders. Make the choices that allow you to be happy, Ronald.'  
  
"I spent some months contemplating taking my own life after that conversation. I came close to convincing myself that the choice I needed to make was to end my own misery.  
  
"It took Hermione here to make me realize that I wasn't making a choice, I was taking the easy way out. Ending your own life means the end of choices, as well as the end of chances to love, laugh, have babies, eat Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans."  
  
Everyone present shared a laugh at this.  
  
"Harry, as a boy, was famous. Everyone had high expectations for him. He got special treatment from the teachers at school. He lived with the knowledge that his parents were murdered and that their killer was after him. And still, with all of that, he enjoyed school, made friends, won the Quidditch Cup, captained the Quidditch Team, and was Head Boy.  
  
"What's not too well known about him was that his Muggle family didn't treat him all that well when he was home for the summer. My family and I used to worry about him all the time. But still, he chose to not give in to the pressure, and chose to carve out a normal existence for himself.  
  
"And I chose to do the same, to follow the path that Harry laid out before me. Thanks, dear friend, for showing me the way."  
  
The crowed around him clapped as he finished his comments. He stole a quick kiss from Hermione before putting a postscript on the day's events.  
  
"Now, I understand that Gryffindor is playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup today. I'm not sure who I should cheer for." 


	6. The First Aftershock

Chapter 6: The First Aftershock  
  
Hermione, holding little Harry James Weasley, had a few moments alone with Ron as they walked over to Hogwarts' Quidditch field to watch the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"You know, Ron, that was a wonderful speech you gave a few minutes ago. When we were in school, you'd have rather drunk slug repellent than express your emotions so. publicly."  
  
Ron the adult had a good laugh at this. "Yeah, you're too right, 'Mione. Sometimes I think I spent most of my time at school playing chess, getting into trouble with you and Harry, playing Quidditch, and of course, pining after you. Oh, and being mad at Viktor Krum, too!"  
  
"You never had anything to be mad at, Ron, you know that. We survived that horrible Skeeter woman calling me Harry's girlfriend, we survived Draco Malfoy's plots to drive us apart during our sixth year, we made it through everything."  
  
"I just wish it hadn't taken Harry's death to finally bring us together for good." Ron's expression drew pensive, and sad. "You know, I still get depressed when I think about his life. He lost his parents too early, his Muggle family treated him horribly, and he lived under the constant threat of Voldemort the whole time he was at school. Think about it - he faced Voldemort and his followers every year he was at school!"  
  
"Sure, Ron, but don't forget, he had us! And Sirius, Albus, Hagrid, and Ginny, later on. Hogwarts was his home, and we were his family. We still are his family."  
  
"But isn't it still hard for you, Hermione? Remembering how he was lost to us? It still keeps me up at nights, every so often."  
  
"I know it does Ron. And it still hurts me as well. It just doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. I remember the minutes, the hours, the days after you killed Voldemort."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The deep pit of grief and despair into which Hermione was plummeting seemed eternal. Her face, buried in the back of Ron's shoulder, was shaking as she cried for what was lost. Even though she had a tight hold on him, it barely registered that he was rocking back and forth, wailing. She didn't notice at all when Professor Dumbledore walked into the hallway.  
  
"Oh, no. Dear, dear boy, no!"  
  
Ron and Hermione jerked upward; they were so startled by Dumbledore's outburst that they fell over, together. As Hermione attempted to stand, Ron lay flat on the floor, face pressed against the cold stone. Hermione wasn't having much luck getting up; her legs didn't seem to want to support her weight.  
  
By then, Dumbledore had regained most of his composure. "No, no Miss Granger, stay seated. Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Snapped out of her crying spell, Hermione started talking, as fast as she could. The longer she spoke, the longer she could put off thinking about what just happened, thinking about the one dead body remaining on the floor of the hallway. She described to Dumbledore the appearance of the Death Eater, followed by the appearance of the Dark Lord. She told him how she, Ron and Harry exchanged curses and hexes with Voldemort, and how Harry vanished once Ron was hit with the Cruciatus curse.  
  
"And Harry had said, 'Be ready to strike when he drops his wand,' or words to that effect, then Harry disappears, we thought Voldemort had killed him, then Voldemort starts acting all funny. Ron and I get up, fight him again for a while, and then he hits me with the Cruciatus curse, it was very painful! As I begin to get my wits about me, I see that Voldemort had dropped his wand. Ron stood up, and."  
  
"AND THEN I KILLED HARRY!" Ron's distraught words hit Hermione with full force, like a blow, causing her to cry all over again. As she brought her hands to her face, Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"No, Ronald, it sounds to me like you killed Lord Voldemort. But I must ask you, if."  
  
With a jerk, Ron rolled over, away from Dumbledore. "Get your hands off of me! Don't you see - I killed my best friend! With one of the forbidden curses! Leave me alone!" Ron made it up onto his hands and knees before fell over, unconscious.  
  
"Ron? Ron! Are you all right?"  
  
Dumbledore stood back up and walked over to Harry's body. "No, Miss Granger, he's not all right - events have overtaken him. I dare say that you should take him to the infirmary in another minute or two. But I must ask you a few questions before you go; it is important that I have answers to them right now. Is that all right with you?"  
  
Hermione sat up straight, grateful to Dumbledore for giving her a task to focus her mind. "Yes, Professor, I'll try."  
  
"That's good Hermione, we're almost done. Now, I would guess that Harry used a Habita Duonem spell to incorporate himself with Lord Voldemort's body. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. He told us that's what he did before he." Hermione was having trouble saying the words. She continued, softly, ".before he died."  
  
"I assume that Harry got close to Voldemort by Apparating?"  
  
"That's right, Professor, although I though you couldn't Apparate on school grounds."  
  
"Apparently I underestimated some of Voldemort's powers. Don't forget, Voldemort gave some of his powers to Harry when he was an infant, so with enough effort, Harry should have been able to Apparate at Hogwarts, too. Now, when Voldemort dropped his wand, which curse did Mr. Weasley use on him?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer immediately, uncertain as to what the consequences would be if she told the truth. Casting one of the Unforgivable Curses on another human being earned the caster a life sentence in Azkaban, the wizard's prison.  
  
Sensing Hermione's hesitation, Dumbledore added, "Of course, Ronald will be in no trouble whatsoever if he used one of the forbidden spells. There are few wizards who will fault him for slaying the darkest menace our kind have seen for centuries."  
  
"He cast the Avada Kedavra curse, Professor. He was angry; we both thought that Harry was already gone. We didn't know what he had done."  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, I accept what you are telling me."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"No, Miss Granger, thank you. Though you have paid too high a price, the three of you have brought an end to years of tyranny and terror. The faculty and students of this school will always be in your debt - a debt which I fear I'm going to have to start trying to repay immediately." Dumbledore looked over to Ron, lying awkwardly on the floor. "His recovery from this is not going to be easy. He is going to need your help, as well as mine."  
  
"I'll stay with Ron as long as he needs me, Professor."  
  
"Thank you again, Miss Granger. I, too, will devote myself to Ron's recovery." Dumbledore turned back to Harry. With a wave of his wand, he caused Harry's body to float in the air beside him. Covering Harry's entire body with Voldemort's black robe, Dumbledore asked, "Would you please bring Mr. Weasley up to the infirmary? I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to give him a dreamless sleeping potion."  
  
Hermione nodded her assent. She hauled Ron down the hallway by his armpits, following Dumbledore and Harry in solemn procession. 


End file.
